Facing the Titans
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Kurt stays at school after practice on a Friday night. But before he leaves He gets Raped. But by who? Pairings: Klaine Warnings: rape, self harm. The rest is inside. No haters please! Review? Lessthanthree Chapter 4 is Up
1. The rape

**Hey guys New Story! :) I know it's been awhile but I've been focused On writing and Updating Stories. This one is kind of Sad. but the Summary is Under here. It might suck.**

**Summary: Kurt stays at school after practice on a friday night. But before he leaves He gets Raped. But by who? Will kurt Tell Blaine or his dad? After all the trauma will he ever be able to Face the Titans again? (The summary sucks I know)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Cutting, RAPE, M/M Kissing(idk yet), Bullying.**

**Rated: M**

**Pairings: Klaine. Original Character**

**A/N: I Understand if the warnings scare you and there will be alot of triggers. You may run away, Click the Back button Now! too late, You had your Chance... READ :) But if you are triggered to this Then do not read... :)**

**2nd A/N: I edited this to make it a little better cause I re-read it and it looked terrible! So yeah. Just wanted to let you know that. And I added a few things and changed a few things. **

**"Friday Night"**

***Kurt's POV***

I walked down McKinley High's hallway. I looked at the clock down the hall, It's 7:58 pm. I had stayed late after glee club to work on a song for an assignment. I stopped to the men's room, to freshen up a bit before I leave. I heard commotion outside of the restroom in the hallway.

**Glee!**

***Mason's POV***

"I think I just saw lady boy walk in the restroom. Shouldn't he be in the girls room?" Azimio asked me. His words were slured. We walked down the hallway.

"He's in our territory. He's probably spreading his ugly fairy dust." My friend David complained.

"Maybe, let's kick him out before he does." I said opening the mens room door.

**Glee!**

***Kurt's POV***

Crap, They're coming. What to do? What to do? I ask myself repeatedly. Okay, I'll hide in a stall. I went into one of the cubicals. I stepped onto the toilet seat, they wouldn't be able to see me.

"Yo, lady boy! We know you're in here." Azimio called out.

"We already know your in here fancy pants. No use in hiding now." Karofsky yells.

Why won't they leave me alone? Wait, who is that? Someone else, I did not know, spoke.

"We just want to lay down some rules." A new voice calls.

There is no way I'm getting out of this. And I know for a fact that something is about to go down. I already know that I'm not gonna come out clean. I walked out of the stall.

"What do you want?" I asked not facing them.

"First we need to talk to you directly." The new voice said grabbing shoulder and spinning me around. The unknown boy pushed me up against the wall. I could already smell his breath. It smelt like booze.

"W-what?" I asked shaking with fear.

"You know what guys? Let me take care of this one..." The football player said smirking. The other two shook their head and left. I'm terribly scared right now. I have no idea what he's going to do but I know it's nothing good.

"What are you g-going to d-do to me?" I asked stuttering.

He then kissed me. His breathe smelled really bad. The kiss was sloppy and chapped. After the kiss, he let my arms go and undid my pants and ripped my shirt open. He then threw me to the floor and he undid his pants. I tried to crawl away, but he then grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. He then took my pants and boxers all the way off and threw them into a stall and he got down on top of me and kissed me. It was very rough this time. I then turned my head away and said,

"Please s-stop. You d-don't have to d-do this... They a-are just filling your h-head up with s-stupid s-stuff." I cried.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He then smacked me,he then moved down to my penis and started sucking, he put his hand over my mouth. Then the next thing I knew I could feel him Inside me. I screamed in his mouth. He started kissing and suck my neck really gently. I tried to push him off but he's stronger then me. He got angry when I tried. He slapped me again.

"Bitch, let me do what I want." He demanded. Then he started thrusting harder in me again.

"P-please..." I managed to choke out.

"Please what?" He said and kept going.

"...S-stop." I wanted Blaine to have my virginity. Not for some random guy I didn't even know or loved.

"You're a fag. You know your enjoying this. Whore... so-fucking-tight." He whispered in my ear. Tears fell from my eyes. About ten minutes later, he finally stopped.

"You better not say shit to anyone about this... or I'll fucking rape you again and kill you after!" He threatened. He sounded serious. He got up, pulled his pants and left me alone by myself in the bathroom.

**Glee!**

***Mason's POV***

"Dude, dude, what did you do?" Azimio asked,taking a drink of beer.

"I just set him straight." I said.

"Did you fuck him?" Karofsky asked.

"He was being a bitch. Plus, I know he won't tell. I'll give him the message tomorrow." I explained. I looked at the time on my phone, it was 8:30 pm.

"Yeah I may have roughed him up a bit." I admitted.

**Glee!**

***Kurt's POV***

(Thoughts)

I have to tell Blaine. I got up. I went to the sink and cleaned up a little, again. I put my pants back on. "I have to get home!" I said to myself. Speed walking out of the bathroom(because it hurt to much to run) and out of the school. I finally got to my navigator... I was safe.

**Glee!**

***Blaine's POV***

I pulled up in front of Kurt's house, got out of my car and went and knocked on the door. Finn answered.

"Hey Finn, is Kurt home?" I asked.

"No, He's at the school still. He texted me earlier saying he was on his way home.." Finn explained.

"Oh, Is it okay if I wait inside till he gets home." I asked.

"Um... It's going on 9 o' clock. I don't think Burt and Carole would appreciate you being here this late." Finn said.

"Oh... Can I at least wait here for 15 minutes. It shouldn't be this long to get from the school to here." I explained.

"I guess. C'mon in." Finn let me in. I took a seat.

About 5 to 10 minutes Kurt came in and ran upstairs. And that got Finn and I worried for Kurt because of the long shower he took. When Kurt came down, Finn asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah. I'm Okay. Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because you were in there for in hour." Finn explained.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. No need to worry." Kurt lied.

"Okay. We'll I guess I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow baby." I said and went to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. I was so close, but Kurt instantly turned away. I got more worried because of the action Kurt took. And from the look on Finn's face, He was worried too.

"You sure you okay?" I asked to make sure.

"Oh yeah sorry 'bout that." Kurt said giving me a really quick kiss.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Kurt ran up to his room, I left the house confused I took one quick look back to see Finn standing there looking like he was thinking, "What the actual fuck just happened?"

**Like? Dislike? Hate me? That's okay, Haters can hate! You don't got nothing nice to say don't say it at all. That's what I heard all the time before but you know what. Y'all got the right to express your opinions on me. But Feel free to leave a review. I do hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Love you all.**

**~Scout.**


	2. Are you okay?

**Damn, It's been such a long time since I've updated this. Well here's the next chapter. **

Kurt POV Still

The next day, I woke up and got ready for school. When I was dressed, I had noticed I had a bruise on my cheek where my rapist had slapped me. Covering my bruise with cover up, I thought, _How will I tell Blaine. _Maybe, I just won't tell him. There is no way I can tell him. I can't tell anybody. Besides I don't think anybody would believe me anyways. I grabbed my satchel and went to Finn's room.

"Finn, if ya wanna ride better get up now cause I'm leaving." He didn't reply.

"Finn left half an hour ago with Rachel." Dad's voice came. I flinched. I turned around.

"I didn't know you were up." I told him.

"I have to go to the garage early." Dad explained.

"Uh, Okay. Well, I better go. Bye dad." I said before going to the front door. But he stopped me.

"Kurt, Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad, I'm totally okay."

Actually, No I'm not.

"Okay bud, I'll see ya later than, Love you."

"Love you to dad." And with that I was out the door.

xxx

I parked my baby in my usual spot next to Mercedes car would be at but surprisingly she wasn't here yet. I got out and headed to the school.

"Sup fancy?" A deep voice asked me. I stopped dead in my tracks. My breathing suddenly got heavy.

"N-nothing." I replied.

"Have you told anyone?" He asked. I dared not to look at him.

"Why would I?"

"Don't get smart with me, Bitch." He said.

"No, I didn't."

"Good, Keep it that way."

"What happens if I do tell?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He threatened. I stopped talking and walked away. Rachel was the second one to walk up to me.

"Hey Kurt, Are you okay? Finn told me you were acting weird." She explained. Of course he would be the one to tell her. I changed the subject.

"Have you seen Mercedes today?" I asked.

"No, She sick with the flu. Now stop trying to change the subject. Are you okay?" She repeated.

"I'm fine. Why is everybody asking me that?" I complained and walked away again. I walked inside the school, to try to find Blaine.

"Hey cutie." Blaine appeared from a corner. Almost, scaring the shit out of me.

"Blaine, you scared me." I admitted.

"Sorry Hun. So how are you this morning?" He asked. _Scared, Frightened, Feel sick to my stomach. _

"Peachy, absolutely Peachy." I said.

"You don't sound Peachy."

"Blaine, I'm alright, Okay." I lied.

"Then how come you've been ignoring my texts?" He asked, The question came out of no where and context.

"I must've turned my phone off." I came up with an excuse.

"But you always have it on and with you. See watch this." He pulled out a phone and texted me. I felt a vibration. When I let it vibrate, Blaine's smile turned into a frown.

"See, You have ignored them." He said sadly. _It's not that I don't want to ignore them Blaine._

"Then what is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked. He nodded. We began walking down the hallway.

"Blaine, I'm just not in the texting mood." I told him. I felt if I texted him, I would end up telling the truth of what happened last night.

"I always see you texting though." He said.

"So, That doesn't mean anything." I explained. He sighed.

"Look, I should start heading to class." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." I said fast and began walking away.

"love you too." I heard faintly.

xxx

The whole day went by quickly, I didn't make any eye contact to any of the football players. Not even Finn, Mike or Puck. I didn't talk as much as I do, Either. I felt if talk the truth would come out, I couldn't let that happen. The hardest thing that I wanted to do, Was break up with Blaine.

***Gasps* Say what?! Yeah I know cliff hanger. I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was short but if you have any Ideas, PM me. Leave a review please! I promise I will absolutely update soon! K... Uh Byee! Love you all! Oh and Thank you for all the author favorites and Story followers and Favorite stories! You guys are amazing! **

**~ Scout. **

**PS. If I get 15 more reviews I will make an Update by Sunday! **


	3. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


	4. When you feel so tired

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep ~ Fix you, Coldplay **

**I guess I'm going to update.**

It had been a week since I had broken up with Blaine and a little over a week since the _rape_. I was wreck. I felt awful. My stomach hurt, migraines got worse as did the bullying, And I was so fucking tired. So tired of everything. People are starting to notice that something is wrong. As in people, I mean my glee friends. And then there is my teachers. And then dad. I have to be more careful of hiding things now.

"Kurt?" I heard Blaine's voice. I was so distracted I didn't even know class ended. I felt him shake me a little.

"Kurt." He repeated. His eyes were full of worry still.

"What?" I asked. Blaine stepped back to give me space. Then he spoke up again.

"It's time for Glee... You're coming right?" Blaine asked. I stood up and put my satchel over my shoulder.

"I don't think so, I don't feel to well." I replied. Usually that was the typical lie I used now a days. But this time it really wasn't a lie.

"I could drive you home..." Blaine offered. Immediately, I shook my head no.

"No you don't have too." I told him.

"But I insist." Blaine said. I let out a long sigh.

"Kurt, I know we broke up. But we can still be friends. Whatever happened, I wanna help you get better." Blaine took a step towards me.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened." I lied. Blaine frowned. He knew when I lied, He knew something was wrong. Blaine changed the subject.

"Come to glee, today. Please Kurt? Everybody is worried about you and they want you to come back to glee. If you go today I won't make you go again." Blaine said. I sighed again.

"Fine. As long as the don't ask me the same old questions then I guess I'll go today." I gave in. Blaine smiled. I loved his smiles, They were so sweet. His smiles made me want to smile. But I couldn't smile, I just felt, too broken.

**Glee**

We had gotten to the choir room. I don't really talk to the new directions anymore that much so I wander what there reactions would be since I hadn't shown that much.

"Kurt!" Brittany exclaimed excited and got out of her seat, she ran up and hugged me. I flinched a little. Mercedes and Rachel had looked over seen. I slightly smiled at Brittany.

"Hey..." I said.

"You're staying for rehearsal today?" Brittany asked.

"I guess I am." I told her. I could Blaine smile.

"Let's go take a seat." Blaine said to us. Mr. Schue came in with a smile.

"Hey Kurt, I was beginning to think you quit on us." He stated. I shrugged and took a seat by Brittany, Santana and Blaine. He smiled.

"Well It's great to see you back." He said.

"I'm only coming once." I said. Everybody looked at me.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I don't wanna come here anymore. I'm done singing." I told them.

"Are you crazy Kurt? You love singing." Finn said.

"And now I don't." I simply said.

"Kurt, Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I'm absolutely positive." I told him, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. Mr. Schue looked a little worried but didn't say anything.

"So, Does anybody have anything else to say or do so I can move to the lesson?" Mr. Schue asked. Blaine rose his hand.

"I have something to sing." Blaine said. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Floor is all yours." Mr. Schue said. Blaine went up, and nodded at the piano player. The piano began to play a familiar tune.

"This is for Kurt."

Blaine's voice began to sing.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

I looked into his eyes as he sang. It was beautiful. Maybe I did need his help. Maybe I should tell him what happened. But I can't it hurts. I never want to speak of that event ever again. I hope it stays that way.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

I really wanted to cry right there. I felt someone hold my hand and give it a gentle squeeze, I looked over and it was Brittany. I gave her a half-smile, and held her hand right back.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

The song had ended. I didn't know what to say. I felt eyes stare at me. My mouth opened to say something but nothing had come out. Blaine sat back down at his seat.

"That was good Blaine." Mr. Schue said.

"Very good."

**Glee!**

That night I laid in bed. Thinking about what Blaine had song to me. I could not sleep. If I closed my eyes all I could see was him (Mason). I sat up in my bed and grabbed my phone. No text messages. I scrolled through my contacts and found Blaine's number. I called him.

"Hello?" A voice said quietly.

"Blaine?"

**Ending the chapter there. On a cliffhanger. Do you think Kurt is gonna tell Blaine what happened? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Oh speaking of the next chapter, I'm having it in Blaine's point of view.  
>But anyways, Sorry to leave ya on a cliffhanger but that's what I decided to leave it at, Any suggestions for the next chapter PM me. Bye ttyl! Love you all. REVIEW and you will get a cookie.<strong>

~ Scout.


	5. The Phone Call

**Here's another update. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been super busy with band. **

**Summary: Kurt stays at school after practice on a friday night. But before he leaves He gets Raped. But by who? Will kurt Tell Blaine or his dad? After all the trauma will he ever be able to Face the Titans again? (The summary sucks I know)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Cutting, RAPE, M/M Kissing(idk yet), Bullying.**

**Rated: M**

**Pairings: Klaine. Original Character**

**Chapter four The phone call **

***Kurt's POV***

"Hello?" A voice said quietly.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine asked. I didn't know what to say. I heard a sigh on the other end.

"You can talk to me." Blaine said. I still remained silent. Why couldn't I just tell him? I knew Blaine wanted to help me. But why wouldn't I just let him help me? Why couldn't I stop being afraid?

"I..I.." I stuttered. Trying to tell Blaine about this was really hard. Tears stung in my eyes.

"It's okay, Kurt. Do you want me to come over?" Blaine asked. I let out a shakey breath.

"N-no." I answered.

"Then what is it Kurt?" Blaine asked calmly.

"I try and t-try to tell you... But t-the words j-just won't come o-out. A-and what happened i-is t-tearing me a-apart B-Blaine. And I r-really need your h-help, to get t-these thoughts o-out of m-my head." I choked out a sob.

"What thought's baby?" Blaine asked worried.

"I r-really want t-to h-hurt myself. Because I'm j-just tired of e-everything right now..." I cried.

"Baby, I'm coming over right now. Nothing's going to stop me." Blaine said. I sniffled and cried.

***Blaine's POV* **

After I got off the phone with Kurt I quickly left my house. I was extremly worried about Kurt and I did not want Kurt to hurt himself.

It wasn't until minutes later I was knocking on the Hudson-Hummel's home door, Burt answered. "Burt, I really need to see Kurt, He called me and he was really upset." I explained.

"I know. We tried seeing what was wrong he wasn't opening his door." Burt replied. Burt let me walk in and go to Kurt's room.

I knocked on Kurt's door.

"Kurt open the door please. It's Blaine." I said. He didn't open the door at first. I knocked on the door again.

"Baby, please open the door. I just want to help you I don't want you to hurt yourself. You should already know that. Just please let me in." I said. "I promise it's just me." I heard footsteps coming at the door and the door slowly opened. Arms were flung around my neck. I hugged Kurt back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I told Kurt, who was currently crying on my shoulder.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

"What is it baby?" I asked.

"I... I was raped." Kurt cried. 

**Just gonna leave you guys on a cliffhanger. I didn't really think how I was gonna put this and all but it came out like this so okay. :) Yeah um How did you guys like this chapter? Do you guys have any suggestions on how Blaine or the others should react? Well just let me know in the review section :) Thanks for reading. Another update will be coming soon. **

**~Scout. **


	6. Losing Grip

**Summary: Kurt stays at school after practice on a friday night. But before he leaves He gets Raped. But by who? Will kurt Tell Blaine or his dad? After all the trauma will he ever be able to Face the Titans again? (The summary sucks I know)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Cutting, RAPE, M/M Kissing(idk yet), Bullying.**

**Rated: M**

**Pairings: Klaine. Original Character**

**Chapter 5: Losing Grip **

* * *

><p><strong>*Kurt's POV* (This is Kurt's POV from the last chapter sort of.. when Blaine got off the phone with him) <strong>

Blaine was coming over... and I knew this had to be the time to tell. Really I couldn't take it anymore. Ever since the rape happened... He.. he has been bothering me so much. Shoving me into lockers. Leaving threats in my locker. Cornering me in the hallway during class time when I would be out in the hall. And I just... I was done. I thought about doing it tonight but Blaine came into my head and... I needed him. I needed him badly I just.. I didn't wanna loose him. If I had did it.. who knew how badly it would affect my dad's heart. That also came into my mind and made me worried when I was thinking about it. I looked at the blade in my hand. I almost did it but the door knocked so suddenly.

"Kurt open the door please. It's Blaine." It was Blaine... it was... really Blaine. He came. I felt tears fall. I was still gripping on the blade like it was my life or something.

"Baby, please open the door. I just want to help you I don't want you to hurt yourself. You should already know that. Just please let me in." His voice came through again. I couldn't do it. I threw the blade into the trash.

"I promise it's just me." Blaine said quietly. I stood up and walked to the door. I slowly opened the door and flung my arms around Blaine's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. I couldn't control the tears anymore. Blaine just held me and rubbed my back in soothing circles. Eventually I did calm down but was still crying slightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Blaine said.

"Blaine?" I said quietly.

"What is it baby?" Blaine asked. I was going to tell him... oh god. Tears started to come again.

"I... I was raped." I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>*Blaine's POV* <strong>

_"I was raped." _Were the only words that were in my mind at the moment. Kurt... was raped? That was the reason why he was so upset. How could... how could this have happened? Who did this? Why did they do this? Kurt didn't deserve this.. he didn't deserve to suffer in pain. How did I not see this? I was going to kill whoever did this to MY Kurt! This was not okay.

"Baby... who did this?" I asked. Kurt.. Kurt was the most amazing, sweetest, funniest, most smart person I have ever met. Who could've done this to him? All I wanted to know was who... Whoever did this, broke my Kurt and hurt him.

"He said he'd kill me.." Kurt whispered.

"Who? Karofsky? Jacob? Who gosh damn it?!" I asked. Suddenly Kurt was sobbing harder and was trying to push me away.  
>And I realized what I did wrong. I shouldn't be pressuring him to speak about it.. gosh I felt so stupid. What the hell is wrong with me? Kurt shoved me out of the bathroom and shut the door.<p>

I knocked on it. "Baby I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to yell at you or anything, I was just pissed off... not at you just the person who did this to you. Please let me back in." I explain.

"No just go away." Kurt said through his sobs.

"Okay.. I'll.. give you your space but I'm not leaving this room... when you come out... you don't have to talk about it or anything.. I was an ass and just... while you're in there... please please don't do anything stupid... " I sighed and sat on Kurt's bed... this was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this was a short update but Hey at least I updated right? But um... I'm really sorry I haven't been updating.. I've been super busy with school and I'm still going through a breakup so I'm just sort of hurting right now. But anyways. I'll try to update it again soon and make it long. This chapter I basically just improvised like I did to the other ones. And this mainly took like a half an hour to write so yeah. But next time I'll do my very best to make it longer and not take to long to update. Please rerview and tell me what you thought and maybe give me ideas for the next chapter :) <strong>

**~Scout. **

**Check out my other stories too while you're at it. **  
><strong>For instance: Bruised Deeper Than Skin <strong>  
><strong>Screams in the Night<strong>  
><strong>or Your kind of love hurts :) <strong>


End file.
